This isn't a fairy tale
by Mandy8706
Summary: Here's Haley's view on her and Nathans wedding.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Hey I don't own the characters and I don't own the song. It's called "Stand by You" by The Pretenders. I have gotten addicted to these song fics, but I needed something to help to explain how Haley feels about her and Nathan's decision.**

**"Haley, you got a tattoo for god sakes. It just freaks me out a little bit, because obviously this whole thing with us means a lot to you. I just don't want to do anything to pressure you. Or drive you away. Even though sometimes I can't help it. Just like I can't help that I fell in love with you. Cause I did. I love you, Haley. And it scares me, a little bit, but, there it is." **

That's when I fell. Everyone asks me the same question. 'When did you first fell in love?' Well there's your answer. we was sitting on the bench waiting for the bus to come and he told me that. That's what made me never want to get back up again. If that's how falling in love feels like I never want to stand back up, cause it's great. I stared deep in his eyes adn I told him I loved him to.

He introduced me to his world and I never wanted to leave it. I mean we started to have parties every weekend and people actually came for me. He made me popular. he made me be noticed and it made me happy, but at times I look at Lucas still on the sidelines and I miss him. I wish he would be happy for me, but he left. He left because I had moved on and I left him behind.

Today wasn't any ordinary morning. This morning I have finally woken up a married women. It felt so good at first, cause the man I loved was next to be and had his arms tightly around my waist.

Last night was so amazing. OMG I am so glad I decided to wait. It was so sweet and romantic. He really knew what he was doing. He took it easy on me. It was so funny, cause I knew he was scared to. I felt him trembling the whole time.

**Flashbacks**

"Will you Nathan Scott take Haley James to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Nathan says gripping her hand harder to let her know he means every word he was saying up.

"And will you Haley James take Nathan Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

At that moment my heart literally stop beating. I could not believe what I just did. I looked out amongst the people and saw each and every person I loved dearly. I was so shocked when I saw Lucas and Keith back. I am so glad Lucas has finally accepted us.

We all went down stairs and had our reception. Around 9:00 me and Nathan went back to his apartment. Nathan changed out of his tux into some dark blue shorts with his black boxers showing under them. haley changed into some red jogging pants and a white tanktop. He was trying to fix us dinner, but there was no way he could make it all the way though. I walked over to him.

"Hey Nathan you can finally have it all." Haley whispers in his ear as she wraps her arms around him from behind.

"I know." He whispers back as he continue to stir the spaghetti.

"Well don't you want it?"

Nathan turns around.

"Look Haley I can wait. I don't want to rush into it, cause I don't want to give you any reason to feel like I only did this for sex, cause I didn't."

"And I know that Nathan. Don't worry about it, but I will wait if you want."

"Ok, now let's eat."

They sit down and eat then they go into the bedroom and lay in the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" Haley asks not being able to see him, but she knew he was smiling.

He gets closer to her and puts his arms around her.

"You were crying at the alter." Haley says.

"I know."

"I'm glad you didn't try to hide it."

"I have nothing to hide. I will never hide my pride from you."

He hears her giggle.

"I can't wait. Can I have it now?"

"Yes you can. You waited so long and now you can have all of me."

Nathan starts kissing her and getting on top of her. She feels him shaking.

"Your trembling Nathan."

"Your making me."

"You want to stop?"

"No it's a good thing babe."

Haley begins kissing him and then they take it to a whole different level and it was great.

Nathan Scott finally got to make love to the love of his life and it was so diffrent. She was special and it made it so much more enjoyable. Just knowing she waited all her life for this night made everything seem so much more romantic.

"Baby I am so glad I waited." Haley whispers.

"Me too. I love you." Nathan reminded her to make her feel more comfortable.

**Flashback Ends**

Everything was suppose to be so perfect after that night. Being married is suppose to be like a fairy tale. Right?


	2. I guess not

**Oh, why you look so sad? **

Nathan wanted to know so bad why I was so sad. He should have known already, cause I know he feels the same way I feel.

**Tears are in your eyes**

I was crying, cause we had made a mistake. We thought we was ready, but we weren't. We really wasn't. I think he has now realized that we were to young for all this. I told him it wasn't normal and he said we weren't normal.

**Come on and come to me now**

He's in love for the first time and it's with me. I am so glad we got to go though all this together, cause if I was with anyone else I wouldn't be satisfied.

**  
Don't be ashamed to cry**

Tears filled his eye's when I told him yes. He tried so hard to keep them in, but I told him it was ok and I cried right along with him.

**Let me see you through**

He told me he would stay by my side the whole way though and he did. For so long he did. He helped me tell my parents and I helped him tell his mom. They weren't to happy about it, but we didn't care.

**  
Because I've seen the dark side too**

I understood all his feelings, cause I felt them to. My parents never approved of anything I did kinda like his dad. He told me all the horrible stories his dad did to him and I related cause my dad did the same to me. My dad always wanted me to be perfect, but I wasn't and he had a hard time accepting that.

**  
When the night falls on you**

My nights started to get so long. He was never around. Not like he used to be. He began to move on and for some reason without me by his side. I didn't know marriage was suppose to be like this. I thought it was suppose to make you happy.

**  
You don't know what to do**

I don't think he knows what to do. I don't think he realizes marriage has so many responsibilities. Did he not see those tears in my eyes up at the alter? Did he not feel them in his hands as he wiped them away?

**  
Nothing you confess**

I'm confessing to you Nathan. Tonight I am telling you I can't handle this. We are normal. We really are regular highschool students who have lives we need to live.

**  
Could make me love you less  
**This doesn't mean I love you any less. You are still my forever and you always will be. I can't forget you and I won't. I love the way I get to sleep by you every night and wake up and go to school with you. I love the way you open the door for me when I get out of the car, I love the way you whisper sweet things in my ear before we go to bed, and I love the way you tell me I'm beautiful when I feel like a mess. Most importantly I love the way you do things when your doing nothing at all.

**  
I'll stand by you**

I will still stand by you through everything and you know that. I always have been there for you. I still remember I saw you standing their by Dan's casket. I could see the tears dieing to come out, but you wouldn't let them. You couldn't let anyone see how much he really did mean to you. I helped you hide it. I made everyone think you were going home, cause you didn't care, but I knew. I knew you went home to cry and let it all out, cause I was there by your side the whole time.

**  
Won't let nobody hurt you**

I won't let anyone hurt you Nathan you know that. I know this might hurt you, but you gotta understand this is for the best.

**  
I'll stand by you**

It's not fair that Lucas got to leave for two months and be a whole different person. I have waited forever to be able to do that and I still haven't gotten the chance. I want to escape and forget everything. I want to go to the middle of the ocean and just live their forever. Noone around to bother me and noone around to tell you your not good enough.

**  
So if you're mad, get mad**

Don't keep all your madness inside. Let it all out on me. I know you want to. You held me so close that morning after. I knew you never wanted to let me go.

**  
Don't hold it all inside**

Please tell me what you think. Don't hold it all inside babe let it all out.

**  
Come on and talk to me now**

Talk to me now please don't ignore me.

**  
Hey, what you got to hide? **

I told you not to tell anyone yet, but you said you had nothing to hide. I was so ashamed, but then I realized I have nothing to hide either.

**  
I get angry too**

We all have our ups and our downs. I get angry and upset and so do you. See Nathan its all good. I like to hit the walls when I get mad to. The dent in the kitchen cabinet can be fixed. I didn't mean to bring you to that limit I really didn't.

**  
Well I'm a lot like you**

I'm alot like you Nathan. I feel the same feelings you do. I know it hurts knowing the one you gave your heart to wants to give it back, but I have to. I can't keep leading you on. I can't make my heart love you in ways it's not ready for yet.

**  
When you're standing at the crossroads**

When you come to decision you can't seem to make by yourself you can still ask me and I will help you. I am still here for you Nate.

**  
And don't know which path to choose**

I know we have came along those paths where we're scared to chose one, cause we don't know where it will end. I know life gets hard and you need someone by your side at all times, but Nathan you gotta realize. Just because we're not married doesn't mean I'm gonna leave. It doesn't mean I love you any less.

**  
Let me come along**

I still want to be with you every step you take. I know this is so crazy. We were so happy when we were just dating now it's all complicated.

'**cause even if you're wrong  
**Even if some of the choices you do make are wrong I will still be here. I know in the past you have cheated, you have broken hearts, and you have scarred lives, but I have forgive you and I know you didn't do them on purpose.

**  
I'll stand by you**

I want to go back to my house. I want to sleep in my own bed and I want to wake up to my own alarm clock. I want to stay up all night watching sappy old love movies that noone really understood, but me. I miss you throwing rocks at my window and I miss those late night chats. They were great. I want to go back to laughing at your silly answers to all my questions when I tutored you. I want to go back to that day on the bus when we caused I stupid uproar cause the window wouldn't go down and the little kid sitting next to us wouldn't stop staring at us. You made every boring part of my life exciting.

I miss everything now. When I look back and realize nothing will be the same again.

**I could have stayed with Nathan forever. Me and him was so childish at times, but we knew when to be mature. The married life was so perfect till the 2 weeks after. September 23, 2004 Nathan Scott died, cause of a sudden fall he never saw coming. I look back at our time together and they were great. He died the night after we had decided to get a divorce. I miss him dearly. I hope he knows that I did love him with all my heart and when I told him I wanted a divorce it was just out of anger. I never wanted to leave him, I couldn't do it after what we did and what we shared with each other. All our fights we had seem so pitty now. I shouldn't have yelled and I shouldn't have gotten mad. Maybe then he wouldn't of had a reason to run out on me.**

**I guess not all Fairy Tales have happy endings.**

**r/r- There is is please review.**


End file.
